apuestas
by i say-love lion
Summary: una apuesta que puede cambiar la vida ,te perdonara con un simple te amo.  e/b,a/jyR/e
1. Chapter 1

Pov edward

Yo y mis hermanos somos los chicos mas deseados de forks tenemos lo que queremos y nadie se resiste a nosotros, tengo 17 años, tengo el pelo cobrizo soy alto y musculoso no tanto como mis hermanos y tengo los ojos verdes, mientras mi hermano jasper de 18 es rubio musculoso y mas alto que yo y por ultimo tenemos a la mole ese es emmett tiene 19 años es el mas alto y musculoso, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y una sonrisa de niño,

Yo soy el capitán de básquetbol, jasper de fútbol y emmett de karate .

Los tres estamos con relaciones libres como lo llamamos .entramos al colegio y nos sentamos en la mesa de los populares nos encontramos con mike, james y riley .

-jajaja vieron a las hermanas swan son un asco-dijo mike .nunca había visto a esas hermanas sabemos que existían pero no eran populares y se vestían horrible.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto emmett.

-Rosalie es la rubia, Isabella la castaña y Alice de el pelo negro-dijo james

-escuche que son vírgenes y que nunca han besado-dijo Jessica sentándose en nuestra mes venia con tanya mi "amiga",María "amiga de jasper" y "laurent"amiga de emmett.

-escuche que han rechazado a los pocos chicos que le han invitado a salir, ose mírenlas yo estaría agradecida de que por lo menos me invitaron a salir.

-han rechazado a todos pero no podían rechazarnos a nosotros-dijo emmett y tenia razón pero no me gusto la sonrisa de riley.

-eso esta por verse apusto 500 dólares que no le quitan la virginidad y otro 100 dólares ha que no la convierten en populares-dijo riley

-hecho-dijo emmett, jasper y yo casi lo matamos, yo se que ganaríamos pero en convertirlas en populares y arriesgarme a que me vean con una de ellas

-ed y jazzy tienen miedo-dijo mike .

-yo puedo soportar todo menos que duden de mi valentía y hombría así que acepte y manos a la obra.

-ed tu a isabella, jasper a Alice y emmett a rosalie- dijo james

-tienen 6 meses para esto-dijo mike

Esto va a ser muy facil entramos a la clase de biología y las encontramos a ellas nos sentamos a tras de ellas.

-hola Alice dijo jasper con una sonrisa seductora, Alice era pequeña con los ojos café con lente y ropa muy ancha casi parecía chico con la gorra .Alice ignoro a jasper este no lo podía creer y me reí con emmett ahora viene mi turno

-hola isabella –dije yo mostrando mi sonrisa

-hola dime bella-dijo sonrojándose ,ella era mas alta que Alice y menos que rosalie ocupaba ropa suelta y su largo cabello estaba afirmado en un horrible moño y también usaba lentes de va a ser fácil se enamorara de mi

-Rosalie te puedo decir rose-dijo emmett

-primero cerebro de músculo no me hables-dijo rosalie ella era rubia alta no ocupaba lente era la mas bella de las 3 era normal.


	2. planes

Jasper pov

Alice me ignoro jamás me había pasado, trate de hablar con ella toda la clase de biología pero ella solamente contestaba con monosílabas

-que vas a hacer el sábado?¿quieres ir haber una película?-dije con un guiñó de ojos si no cae con eso ,ella es inmune a mi

-no-dijo mientras volvía a prestar atención al profesor, por lo menos no me va tan mal como a emmett pero tampoco me va bien como edward, esa chica se ruborizaba por todo y mi hermano la miraba con ternura.

-oye por que no me hablas?-digo con un poco de molestia

-te estoy hablando y tu ¿Por que me hablas ahora después que hemos estado 1 semestre entero en esta clase?-buen punto que digo.

-quiero conocerte eso es todo.

Y por fin ella se ruboriza, si esto no va a ser tan difícil, cuando suena el timbre ella se levanta y se va de la clase antes que sus hermanas, mierda se me olvido preguntar sobre el sábado

-alice vamos a ir el sábado al cine?-le digo después de alcanzarla

-no, adiós jasper-dijo con una sonrisa preciosa, no, no era preciosa era hermosa

Quede en shock primera vez que encontraba una chica hermosa y no caliente, me esta afectando la apuesta pero yo nunca me enamoraría.

Mis hermanos y yo nos subimos al auto y hablamos sobre la apuesta ,me entere que edward tenia que hacer una tarea con bella y se iban a juntar en su casa y yo con emmett lo vamos a acompañar a casa de bella para pasar tiempo con sus hermanas.

Creamos un plan:

Fase 1: ser amigos de ella

Fase 2:invitarlas a salir y cambiar su ropa.

Fase 3:acostarnos con ellas

Fase4: ganar la apuesta

Esperamos con ansias el sábado y partimos a casa de bella, nos preocupamos como lucíamos ,lo que nos impresiono fue su casa era grande y habían 3 y apareció bella con una ropa normal y el pelo suelto se vei bonita edward no podía hablar creo le gusto lo que vio.

-eddy cierra la boca-dijo emmett

Edward se ruborizo esto era increíble nunca lo había visto así ,entramos y encontramos a Alice en la espalda de Rosalie riendo estaba con pantalones corto una camisa larga tenia un bonito cuerpo pero estaba con gorro y Rosalie estaba con un vestido y si que era bonita Emmett estaba babeando cuando nos vieron cayeron al suelo, bella reía yo encontré adorable la forma en que fruncía el ceño a bella y sacaba la lengua _como me gustaría atrapar esa lengua y no con las manos _malo jasper acuérdate del plan.

Me acerque y le bese la mejilla ella solo sonrió y susurro hola ,dios esto no va a ser para nada desagradable


	3. ilucion

Pov bella

Soy isabella swan y tengo dos hermanas rosalie es la mayor de nosotras es rubia, hermosa con los ojos azules,la menor es alice es muy alegre tiene el pelo negro corto y el pelo para todas las direcciones es bonita pero siempre lleva gorro y tiene los ojos dorados ,yo tengo el pelo castaño larga y los ojos café.alice y yo siempre hemos vivido en la sombra de rosalie mis padres siempre nos comparaba con ella ,así que decidimos no preocuparnos por nuestra apariencia ,las tres somos muy unida.

Rosalie es muy popular con los chicos, por eso que de ves en cuenta se va con sus amigos y nos deja a lado a mi y alice para cuidar su reputación, pero en la casa es muy tierna con nosotras sobre todo con alice.

Hoy iba a venir edward cullen estado enamorada de el desde que llegue pero nunca me vio, estaba tan emocionada porque hoy me hablo, le pedí a rosalie que me prestara ropa ,lo espere para hacer la tarea.

Edward con sus hermanos eran los tipos más deseados y hermosos de forks

-bella, esta emocionado porque vendré su dios griego dijo alice,la siga persiguiendo por la casa hasta que la pille es la sala como no tubo escapatoria se subió en la espalda de rose ella la hizo girar cuando me disponía a atacar tocaron el timbre

Eran edward y sus hermanos, quede viendo y el a mi hasta que emmett nos inteunpio

Cuando sus hermanos entraron mis hermanas se sorprendieron, a rose siempre le gusto emmett y alice aunque lo niegue le gusta jasper.

-vamos a hacer la tarea-le dije a edward y subimos a mi habitación, despues de una hora terminamos

-bella quieres salir conmigo-pregunto edward _¡o dios gracias!_

-si –dije en un susurro

-que te parece el viernes, te paso a buscar –dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-claro

Bajamos a buscar a sus hermanos, rose y emmett se estaban besando, jasper y alice discutiendo sobre un tema alice tenia los ojos lloroso, pero rose estaba muy ocupada para darse cuenta

-vete a la mierda jasper-dijo mi hermana y subió las escaleras jasper la iba a seguir pero se lo impedí, no se que le hizo pero nadie se mete con mi hermana sin sufrir la furia de bella .

Jasper salio de la casa entre triste y furioso, edward y yo nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y rose y emmett se devoraron.

Subí a la habitación de alice ye la estaba acurrucada abrazando sus piernas, ella a sufrido mucho con respecto al amor.

Ella se había enamorado de Alex en la otra escuela y le mandaba carta, ya que se comunicaban por MSN pero el la humillo frente a la cafeteria desciendo que quien se enamoraría de una muchacha como ella, fea y tonta.

.-alice estas bien ¿Qué paso?-le dije acariciando su espalda, ella me contó, entre nosotras no había secreto nos cuidamos una a la otra.


	4. miedo

Pov de Alice

Cuando vi a jasper me puse nerviosa, me fui al patio a jugar con el perro de la vecina se llama toby después de jugar con el me senté en los asientos del patio en eso se acreca jasper y me mira yo esquivo la mirada.

-Por que te escapas de mi?-dice jasper

-No, me escapo solo que me gusta estar en el patio-digo

-si claro-dijo con sarcasmo

-por que estas aquí?-pregunto

-quiero conocerte-dice

-OK-dijo

-¿por que siempre estas con la gorra y te viste con ropa grande?-dijo

-porque voy a estudiar-dije, me estaba molestando en serio quien se cree que es.

-para mi que le temes a la sociedad-dijo jasper, esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, me levante y entre a la casa con un intente de no llorar, me acorde cuando fui humillada cuando todos se burlaron por enamorarme.

-disculpa, no fue mi intención-dijo, sosteniéndome la mano

-esta bien ahora por favor suéltame quiero irme-dije

-no, ¿porque me ignoras?-dijo enojado, quería gritarle _**te ignoro por que tengo miedo de enamorarme,**_

-por que tendría que hablarte después de ignorarme 1 año-digo

-ahora quiero conocerte-dijo

-ahora tengo hablarte porque tu después de una año quieres conocerme-digo con rabia

-tienes miedo de mi?-dice con autosuficiencia y esa sonrisa que me hacia recordar a Alex

-vete a la mierda jasper-digo y subo las escalas

, me senté en la cama y llore por estupideces bella llego a consolarme y me dormí.

Jasper pov

Después de ir a la casa de alice y discutir con ella, me encerré en el mi cuarto, no podia quitarme la cara, sus ojos mientras discutía, creo que seré el único en no cumplir con la apuesta, pero quería averiguar porque ese miedo, emmett se enamoro de rose y se salio de la apuesta pagándoles a los chicos porque se enamoro ,así que solo quedamos ed y yo.


	5. novia

Pov bella

Por fin llego viernes ,me vestí lo mejor que pude, fui con alice y rose de compras, aunque alice se vuelva loca comprando nunca se pone la ropa a no ser en la casa, rose me vistió, era un vestido muy corto para lo que yo estaba acostumbrado ,era rojo, con un textura extraña ,al principio no quería usarlo pero alice me obligo, ella me hizo un peinado me aliso el pelo y me maquillo, cuando me mira al espejo me veía preciosa y eso es mucho.

-gracias hermanas me veo linda-dije

-de nada disfruta la noche-dijo rose

-te quiero bella-dijo mi hermanita

Tocaron el timbre y fui a abrir el se veía hermoso, el se quedo viéndome por mucho tiempo.

-te vez hermosa-dijo yo me sonroje

Edward pov

Cuando la vi, ella era hermosa, parecía un ángel, creo que me enamore, la lleve al restauran casi todos los hombres se dieron vuelta a la, soy un tipo con suerte.

-bella eres muy bella-_eso sonó tan tonto, me pateaba mentalmente_

-no te entiendo-dijo mientras se sonrojabas

-eres hermosa-dije ella me sonrió y juro que fue como si me regalaran un millón de dólares, hay descubrí que amaba a bella y daría todo por ella

Despues de cenar la lleve a su casa la acompañe a la puerta, me despedí de un beso en la mejilla y una corriente me invadió cuando mis labios tocaron su piel.

-me gustas muchos ¿quieres ser mi novia? Por favor-_yo pidiendo a una mujer ser mi novia, pero por bella rogaría de rodillas._

-edward me gustaría mucho te quiero desde que me mude-con esto me incline y la bese, y fue lo mejor de mi vida, continuamos hasta que nos falto el aire.

-te voy a pasar a buscar mañana-dije

-me pondré bonita-dijo mi bella

-ya eres hermosa-_eso sonó tan cursi_

Despues de dejarla en su casa, me di cuenta que me enamore de ella y que ella es mi mundo.

Pov bella

Soy novia de edward, yo saltaba gritaba bailaba en mi casa hasta que mis hermanas me vieron.

Que paso bella-pregunto alice

Soy novia de edward no es genial-grite

Claro –dijo mi hermana mayor

Rose me tienes que ayudar me tengo que ver hermosa, todos los días, Así que mañana de compras-sentencie

El vestido de bella esta aquí

.


	6. disculpa

Pov de alice

Despues de todo un día con bella en el mall pasamos a la peluquería, se veía hermosa,

He pensado mucho y me arrepiento de la forma que trate a jasper creo que me disculpare no es su culpa que tenga miedo al amor, llegamos a casa y encontramos un mensaje de nuestros padres, era algo nuevo siempre viajan, bella estaba muy emocionada arreglo todo para mañana ya que quería sorprender a edward y rosalie no se quedo atrás.

Me levante por el ruido que tenían mis hermanas y me vestí con ropa cómoda y me puse mi gorro, baje y mis hermanas estaban listas parecían modelos.

-se ven muy bonitas-dije

-gracias, ¿tu no iras así?-dijo rose

-claro que iré así voy a estudiar no a un desfile y no tengo por quien arreglarme-respondí

Tocaron la puerta y mis hermanas volaron a la puerta, adivinen quien era?,sus novios _que sorpresa,_ lo que si me sorprendió fue ver a jasper ahí decidí saludarlo.

Hola jasper –dije nerviosa _era ahora o nunca_

Discúlpame por la otra vez creo que no te lo merecías-dije

Jasper pov

Discúlpame por la otra vez creo que no te lo merecías-dijo

Me quede sorprendido se estaba disculpando ,mi plan funcionara, ya que el único que esta ganando la apuesta es edward.

-te disculpo con una condición-dije sonriendo

-cual-pregunta

Sale conmigo mañana vamos a ver una película-propuse

-no puedo tengo tarea-respondió

-eres muy mentirosa ,salimos mañana y te paso a buscar, ahora vamos a la escuela -dije

Subí a mi moto y alice se dirigió a su auto antes de que entrara la detuve

-te subes a mi moto te vine a buscar-dije

-no gracias aprecio mucho mi vida para eso y no quiero ir contigo-respondió con un puchero, era muy linda, después de converserla de que se subiera a la moto, llegamos la escuela ,todo el mundo le puso atención a bella ya que se veía linda .

Salimos del la escuela y deje todo arreglado para mañana esta iba a ser mi oportunidad y no perdería una apuesta.


End file.
